A new start
by IlUvSkitTLes
Summary: Finn broke her heart.Quinn broke his heart.Sam takes an interest in rachel ...Santana/Rachel friendship
1. A New start

This idea popped into my head, after watching a Sam and Rachel you tube video.

Just thought I'd give it a try!

Enjoy! ;)

….

Rachel watched her tears rolled down her face, on the opposite side of the mirror. She thought back to what happened, just minutes ago….

….

"Were over, Rachel. I seriously can stand you!" Finn tried not to cause too much attention to himself.

Rachel stood frozen "….w-what?" she glanced at Quinn smirking at his side.

"Your selfish and rude, and your just plain annoying!" Finn really didn't give a shit, anymore, if anyone was

looking, he had to do this.

"F-F-Finn…."

"Im sorry. See you in Glee." was his last words ,before disappearing down the hall, Quinn proudly clung to his arm, proudly .

But the only thing that was crossing Rachel Berry's mind at that moment was 'so….what happened to Sam? Did Quinn break up with him, or is she about to? Is she going to hurt him as much as Finn hurt me?' which she found extremely awkward.

…..

She wiped her tears away, when the door of the bathroom swung open.

"Manhands." Santana frowned, walking in front of the mirror, beside her "….were you crying?"

"No." Rachel sniffled.

"Well,um….are you sure your okay?….or you know, whatever-I don't know…." Santana turned to the girl with the brown teary eyes.

"yea-yea im fine. Thanks for ,um, caring though. I mean you probably have something better to do….."

Santana cleared her throat "no. I actually….erm…..got kicked off the Cheerio's…..so im here. Losing my reputation by the minute!" she frowned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"Not your fault,Berry….." she glanced at the mirror "….I gotta to you later?"

Someone wanted to talk to her later?….Rachel Berry? …..Santana Lopez…? "S-sure!" Rachel smile, waving at her while she left, disappearing out the doors.

…

"Finn and Rachel broke up, so she broke up with me! To be with FINN! it's like she was using me until Finn was single again, so she wouldn't be lonely." Sam had his head between his hands.

Why him? Cause he was the 'new kid'? it's like he was living in some freakin' teen movie.

"wow. He nailed it!" Puck blurted out." shit…..sorry."

Mike rolled his eyes at him. "I'm sure she felt something for you…before she ran off with her ex…."

"That helps." Sam was on the verge of crying.

"kay ,when you two man up, and cut the sappy little speeches, call me!" Puck frowned, Moving to a different seat.

"I say you take someone who will be easy." Mike smirked ,looking up at the row of chairs before him.

Sam glanced at where he was smirking. "What, Rachel?" Sam whispered.

"Alright ,guys!, new project!" smiled.

….

Hmm….should I continue? ….

R&R! ;)


	2. A new year A new partner

Chapter 2.:A New Year/A New Partner

I have a lot of time on my hands, so this may be updated a lot more often the I thought :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything to do with Glee :/

….

had assigned a new project; a New Years competition. He thought ' a new year, calls for a new direction, for the New Directions ' ,very clever may she add, but what she didn't like was getting to 'pick your partners', had learned nothing over the year? .she didn't have friends! And she was pretty darn positive, she wasn't getting any, either.

"okay, pick your partners, then come up to the front and write you and your partners name down on the list." He smiled, walking off to go talk to the band.

"Go ask to be her partner!" Mike hissed.

Sam, sat wide eyed at Mike." what? Just go up and say 'hey, I've never really talked to you before, but do you want to be partners, cause I'm feeling the erg to ask you out!'?"

"Exactly!, you'll do great!" Mike laughed

Sam sighed " well….who will you be partners with then?" he really tried to think of a better excuse, he did!, he only have a few seconds to make it up, he's not magical y'know.

Mike grinned "I have Puck, now go! GOOOO!" he pushed on his back, as Sam fell forward.

"Berry!" Santana called.

She shot her head down at her "yes?"

"I said I'll see you later, it's later. Get over here!" Santana smiled at her.

She was surprised. It wasn't everyday someone keeps a promise to her, especially since, well…..she was Rachel Berry. She walked down, and sat on the chair, next to her.

Santana turned her chair, to face Rachel "S'who's your partner?"

Rachel glanced at the ground, putting her hair behind her ear "I don't….have one?" she bit her lip

"cool. Were partners then," she grinned.

'why was she being so nice to her?….'

"ok." she returned the smile. Ok,so maybe she could use a friend or two..

Santana waited a few seconds, waiting for it to clear up, before going over and writing their names on the list, like had asked them to do.

"she already has a partner!" Sam frowned.

"Im more surprised, on the fact that SANTANA is her partner, I mean come on, she wanted to freakin' murder her last year!" mike laughed

"New year, New people." Puck butted in.

"Guys, I don't have a partner!" Sam's face went red alert.

"Ok!" walked to the front of the class room "hmm. Looks like were uneven ,who's missing?"

"Mercedes. She got the flu." Artie answered.

"Oh…then who doesn't have a partner?" he glanced around the room.

He refused to put his hand up. Not happened. He was not putting it up. Nope.

"SAM DOESN'T!" Mike yelled, turning around to smirk at him.

"Oh, Sam, why didn't you put your hand up? "

He shrugged

"Well, your with Mercedes then, when she comes back." he smiled, glancing at his watch" ..oh! Looks like where out of time, see you guys on Monday! ,have a great weekend. Remember to pick a song for next class!" sang, as they all headed for the door.

"Santana…..Santana!" Sam hissed.

"Barbie?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Look, switch partners with me."

She snorted a laugh. "Why would I do that?"

"Just-please. it's all I ask. Please." He pleaded

She looked at him for a second. "….whatever it is, I don't care, but you owe me Barbie!" she swung around and headed out the door.

…

It's short. I know. They will get longer, I promise!

What'd ya think? :S R&R! ;)


	3. Outfits and Ear chips

Thanks for all the reviews!.

I'm also starting to notice, words missing, when I upload a new chapter (thanks to xPuck-Rachelx) so I will double check my work, though if there's any other spelling mistakes I miss, please tell me : ) thx!

On with the story!

Chapter 3:Outfits and ear chips

Discliamer: I DO NOT own Glee.

…..

Almost asleep….almost asleep…almos-

'I love you ,Rachel…'

She sprung out of bed "Finn?"

….nobody was there. She really has to stop sneaking those chocolate marshmallows into her room, before bed.

Ding!

If she wasn't already frightened enough!

She picked up her phone ,flashing the name 'Santana'

To: Rachel

From: Santana

10:36pm

Yo, Berry. Evan's is ur new partner. Practically begged the shit out of me, so w. 2moro?

'So, whatever?' She thought they were like friends now, then she goes off and matches her up with a stranger?…..technically, he's not a stranger, but have they really ever had a conversation before? No. and she's not planning to start one! How could she do this to her?

So she reply's back.

To: Santana

From: Rachel

10:38pm

Are you serious?, I don't even know him for one. And two,…..I don't even know him!

1 minute later…..

To: Rachel

From: Santana

10:39pm

Chillz Berry!, I'll be there the whole time! ;) ttyl

To: Santana

From: Rachel

10:39pm

Ok,fine.

…..

So, he was freaking out. He had completely forgot that he actually had to talk to her!,what was he gonna say?, after she finds out that he begged Santana ,for them to be parters,she'll probably think he's a frikin stalker or something!

So he calls the expert.

"yeah." Puck answered irritated.

He hears something in the background, probably his sister, so he'd better make this fast.

"Berry, if this is you again, your gonna have to deal with it on your own this time." Puck mumbled into the phone.

What the hell was Rachel doing calling Puck?

'okaaaaay,I'm hanging up now."

"NO! wait!"

"Evan's?"

"Yea,uh….I need your help with something…concerning Rachel."

…..

"ok, put this in your ear." Puck handed him the chip.

"Why?" Sam took it from him, looking at it

"It's a hearing device, just put it in. Now when your at her house, I'll be hearing everything you say. Try not to talk unless I do, ok?"

"How did you even get this thing?"

"…..Now's not the time." Puck cleared his throat. "alright, now go in the other room and start talking."

Sam walked to the bedroom "uh…..hey?…blah blah blah

"original." Puck laughed "Ok it works! Fucking awesome!" he smirked.

….

"Oh my god! LOOK at those shoes!" Santana squealed. "It will go great with my cheer-…..your Cheerio outfit!" Santana's face lit up

"Yea,th-I beg your pardon?" Rachel froze, wide-eyed .

"Yea! It's perfect!, I'll just get Brittney to talk to coach for you"

Rachel laughed awkwardly "Yea-yea but….I wouldn't want to bring back memories for you…."

"Hun, if i can't be on the Cheerio's, your gonna be one for me!" Santana smiled.

Rachel was really starting to regret this 'close friendship' they have going on now….

…..

Monday morning…..

"Absolutely, NOT!"

"But coach, Rachel's a really good sport and-" Brittney started

"She's annoying, has no taste whatsoever, and she talks NON STOP! ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Yea but, Coach, if she's in a Cheerio outfit, she doesn't have bad taste, if she doesn't talk, she's not annoying and you know Rachel Berry well go to no end, to get something perfect!" Brittney finished, satisfied with herself

"Who knew you were so smart Britney" Sue smirked." Now, get out of my office!"

…..

"Rachel!" Santana skipped over to her "….wow that was girly. Ok whatever, guess what?"

Oh no!

"what…?"

"You made the Cheerio's!" Santana smirked "way to go Britt's"

"Thanks, just a little tip…..don't talk when your practicing …" Brittney bit her lip.

"What? Why?" Rachel held her hands to her hips.

"Don't worry about that! For now…right now, it's time to try on your new outfit!" Santana pushed her down the hall.

…

Britney gasped "Rach! It looks great on you!"

Santana smiled "you know if you were straight-"

"don't even go there." Rachel laughed, twirling around in front of the mirror

"Ok, come on! Lets go show the world!" Brittney widened her smile, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her back into the hallway.

….

"why do I have to wear it now?, it's hurts…" Sam complained, putting the chip in his ear.

"God, your worse then my sist-holy shit." Puck stopped, gazing down the hall.

"Dude, I think your drooling" Sam laughed, looking down the hall, and slapped the back of Puck's head.

"The fuck?"

"Your drooling over Rachel, dude not cool!" Sam glared at him.

"yeah,so is Finn. And I dating her first, by the way…and come on! She's in a fucking 'Cheerio's' outfit! It's not every day you see her in one of those!" Puck smirked, as she grew, closer and closer to them

"Hey, Puck. Sam." Rachel blushed.

"Lookin' good, Ber-Ber" Puck laughed, at the look Sam gave him." digging the new you"

"Thanks, oh Sam we need to pick a song for the duets…."

Shit. Maybe she forgot about the whole 'begging Santana ,to trade partners' thing...maybe...

"Sure…"was all he said.

-bell rings-

"we'll pick a time and place,later" She smiled "bye."

"bye…."

"Later, Berry!" Puck laughed, "Dude, get your shit under control! The fuck was that? 'sure' and 'bye….' " he mocked him.

"Shut up."

"Whatever, Dude, but you have some competition on your hands…"

"Im not scared of you, Puckerman."

Puck snorted a laugh "You wish!, no it's Finn."

….

So it is longer then the others, and they will get longer,I promise ; )

R&R! hope you liked it!


	4. Copy keys and Breaking in

it's like 2:00am so forgive my awful spelling mistakes,but i can't sleep and im in a writing ,weird right? :S

aaaaaaaaanyway!

Chapter 4:Copy keys and Breaking in

Disclaimer:I do not own Glee :'(

...

"Dude,thats not funny."

"stop calling me dude! and yes,she's coming to the party tomorrow." Santana smiled.

"Holy Berry...going to a party?...with beer?...and under age children?.'.way." Puck smirked "way to go,Lopez."

"...what are you five?,yes she's coming! you dimwit."

"ok i'm sorry but um...what's the big deal with Rachel going to a party?" Sam asked,pulling his bag over his shoulder.

Puck snorted "you kidding?..."

"...yea...that doesnt really answer my question..."

Santana rolled her eyes "...you'll find out soon,Barbie."

"Stop that!" Sam frowned.

...

"San...i need some advice..." Rachel bit her lip.

"Sure,Berry what's up?" Santana smiled at her

"Um...Sam's supposed to be coming over tonight,and...well i..."

"spit it out!" Britney butted in

"Im sorry but,i don't remember inviting you!" Rachel yelled

"Woah,relax ,can you give us some space,please?"

"Fine." Britney glared at Rachel,before walking down the hall.

"Your freaking out arent you?" Santana laughed.

"yes!,do you realize,i havent thought of that duet for more then an hour everyday since friday?,im supposed to already have the song ready,learned the lyrics,and been praticing already? DO YOU!"

"It's called,taking a break, fun! enjoy your freedom!"

"You sound like my grandmother,when she's cleaning her house..."

"this Sam thing.i got it covered! don't worry!"

"i hope your right,i don't want to show up in class with nothing!,do you know how bad that would look on my straight A reputation?-"

"Shut up,and go home! i'll take care of it!"

Rachel stared at her "i dont appreciate your tone of voice with me."

Santan rolled her eyes.

...

"...Mike,i need you to copy a key for me."

"Um,sure,what for?"

"Berry's house."

"Your breaking into her house?"

"You act like it's the first time!"

He sighed "what time do you need it by?"

"before six."

"ok."

"Thanks Mike."

...

Rachel paced around her bedroom,steping over all the clothes she'd thrown on the floor,looking for something to was a pratice date,not a date couldn't get that through that big head of hers.

30 minutes later...

aha! she found the perfect jeans and a tight didn't think she owned any...oh,thats Ted bought her some jeans,right before school started up again...she never did wear those thing,they did look good on her thought.

she walked downstairs,into her kitchen "oof!" she fell onto the hard floor.

"Damn it." Santana mumbeled.

"What in gods name are you doing?"

"sneaking into your house...?"

"WHY?"

"To help you on your date..." she looked at Rachel "and you obvously do!"

"How did you get in my house!"

"Long story..."

...

This chapter was bad, i know! :S

tell me what you think!

: )


	5. Bedrooms and Closets

i really do write better then this,trust me!,but everytime i go and upload it,it skips words :/ so it's a really confusing story,sorry!

Chapter 5: Bedrooms and closets

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

...

"You had a key made for my house?"

"...uh,yea."

She had to expect this,Santana wasnt a normal person,but she did it because she cared for her,how could she be mad at that?

"Give me the key."

"yea-but-"

"Santana,i think i have the right to take the key to my house!"

"Fine." she frowned,handing over the key.

-Ding-

Rachel's eyes widened "He's here!...hide in the closet! GO!" she pushed against Santana's back.

"I'll die in here!" Santana yelled.

"If you don't want to come into this house like a guest,well then i won't treat you like one!" was Rachel's last words,before closing the kitchen closet door closed.

She took a deep breath,before opening the front door.

"Sup' Ber-Ber." Puck smirked.

"Noah?...Noah! what are you doing here?"

"came to check up on my boy,he here yet?"

"No! and neither should you!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No problem.i'll be upstairs."

Her eyes widened. "um,no.i don't think so! last time you were in my bedroom,you read threw my diary!"

"Berry.i was young and foolish!"

"It was last week,Noah,when we were working on that science project."

"Please, Ber-Ber!" Puck curled his lip.

She sighed "This would never in a million years,be allowed,but Sam will be here any minute so-"

"Thanks Babe." He smirked,continueing up the stairs.

She finds ONE descent guy,and all hell breaks loose!.She trapped her friend in the Kitchen closet,and theres a pervert in her bedroom

...

"Relax! i'll be there the whole time!" Puck told him.

"What are you gonna do? sneak in?" Sam joked "...dude im kidding!"

Puck smirked. "She'll let me in,dont worry, put the chip in your ear! your late!"

"Ok"

Sam watched him walk into Rachel's light turned in in the bedroom,his stomach flipped.

he saw Puck waving his hands out the window, was he signaling him?...probably.

he walked up to the door,and rang the doorbell.

she swung the door open "Oh,thank god" she sighed "it's in" she smiled.

" check,checking. checking one two douchbag you hear me? check check." Puck talked into the microphone.

"Shut up!" Sam yelled.

Rachel flinched "Im sorry-what did i..."

" you...sorry...i-nevermind...so you pick a song yet?" Sam switched conversations,as he heard Puck laughing at him.

"oh, well i was thinking, instead of a Broadway musical, which i'd choose, i thought i should let you choose the song."

"Wow,she's letting you pick the song! awwwwww it's love." Puck used his girly was soooooo gonna get punched in the face,after this.

Ignoring puck's comment, he said "...i havent really thought of a song..."

"Yea,me either.i've been really busy with ..."

"The Cheerio's?" Sam smiled.

she blushed "yea."

-Bang-

Sam shot up from his seat.'shit it was probably Puck'

"Oh,um,im thirsty, are you thirsty?"

yea i gues-"

"Great, be right back!" She ran off to the kitchen.

...

.


	6. Fighting and Hand holding

I'm trying to get as much writing in as i can, cause well,im currently using my cousins,mine broke down on me :/

oookay, enjoy!

Chapter 6: Fighting and Hand holding

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :/

...

She ran off to the kitchen.

"You really need to clean out that closet,look at the dust bunnies!" Santana wiped the dust off her clothes.

"you came here to help me,this is not helping me!" Rachel sighed, pacing around the kitchen. "oh,the drinks!" she whipped open the fridge.

" im TRYING to help you,instead you shove me in your closet!" Santana sat on the stool,near the counter.

"oh, Puck is upstairs,did you know that?, you probably set the whole thing up,didn't you? you planned the whole thing,to make me look like a fool! what's next? are you going to egg my house, and say nasty things while driving away i-what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." Santana walked threw the kitchen doors

"Y-Y-You can't! Sam will see you!"

"Well i don't care! i try to help you, and you think im gonna egg your house? im leaving!"

...

"Are you trying to reck my date?" Sam hissed.

"Nope,i think you've done that already!" Puck laughed.

"ugh,dude you said you were gonna help me-what the?" Sam watched Santana storm threw the living room,slamming the front door behind her.

"Did you scare Berry that much,she left her own house!" Puck said

"That wasnt...-forget it."

-Bang-

"Dude,what kinda date are you having down there?" Puck stopped himself from bursting into laughter.

Sam took the chip out of his ear, and walked toward the kitchen."Rachel?"

"Hmm? yea sorry ,i'll bring the drinks out in a minute." She sniffeled.

"Are you okay?,i-i saw Santana stormed out of here..."

"We had a fight...Do you mind if we just...hang out for a bit?,i really dont feel like praticing right now..."

"Of course." he smiled at her, taking her hand.

...

"yo, can you hear me? hellooooooo! Evan's!...he took the chip out,fuckin rude." Puck headed down the stairs,stopping when he reached the bottom.

"you've never watched Beauty And The Beast!" Rachel's eyes widened.

Sam shrugged "Never really got around to it."

" looks like we found our movie!" She smiled,popping it into the DVD player.

"Hey,i heard your going to the party tomorrow..."

"Oh, Santana asked me to go with her..." she frowned "She'll probably ignore me now..."

"Oh,well ...i could take you?"

She smiled at him "That would be wonderful Sam, thank-you"

"no problem."

"way to go,Evan's, didn't even need my help" Puck whispered, sneaking out the back door.

...

Good? Bad? the most horrible chapter i've ever written?

R&R! :)


	7. The party pt 1

The Party chapter, hmmmm some surprises are about to come ;)

Thanks for all the reviews! : )

Chapter 7:The 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

….

"You look fine!, Mike tell him he looks fine!" Puck rolled his eyes.

Mike laughed.

"Dude, it's not funny!" Sam frowned.

"Chill!, you probably won't get any action anyways!" Mike smirked.

"Helpful."

"Your hair looks fine, and your outfit is awesome. Just get the fuck out of the washroom, I have to piss!" puck hissed.

…..

Rachel ran down the stairs." He's early! Why is he early!" she opened the door.

"Lets go,Berry we have work to do." Santana pushed by her.

"I though you were mad at me…?" Rachel followed her upstairs.

"It was the only way to get you to shut up….and cuddle with Sam." Santana smirked at her.

"How did you know about that?"

"Puck. Now enough about you, we have to get ready. Here."

"My Cheerio outfit?"

"Yep. It's like a rule or something, to where it at all parties." Santana shrugged "Now get it on!, we have to work on make-up" she smiled.

…

Santana gasped "you look HOT!"

"I don't know, I look weird…" Rachel frowned

"Give me a break!, you look amazing, Sam will be here any minute, go downstairs."

-Ring-

Santana answered "yeah."

"Lopez. You ready? Were gonna be late for the party!, how's she look?"

" She looks hot! I have a feeling, Quinn may be heartbroken by the end of the night."

…

Sam and Rachel stepped into the party, uncomfortably. They stood in the doorway for quite a while,before someone yelled "Walk in, or get out!"

"Im just gonna….go over there…" Sam told her.

Great, who wants to be alone at a party, with drunks and sluts? "yeah, Sure. OK." she answered, searching the room for someone she knew.

"Rach,hey! You uh…you made it!" Finn grinned.

Rachel turned around "Finn…..I have to go."

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"To see um…..to see Mike." she cleared her throat

"Oh,well I thought we could, you know….talk for a bit."

I-I-I….cant Finn, maybe later."

"I'll see you later ,then." Finn frowned, walking toward the kitchen.

This was gonna be a long night.

…..

"Sam!" Quinn smiled.

"Quinn." Sam said.

"You look hot in your jacket" she licked her lips.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Sam asked, backing away .

'I want you back, Sam!. After seeing you with Manhands over there-"

"Her name is Rachel, Quinn. God your….your such a bitch!" Sam yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"Bye, Quinn." he walked away.

"Fine! It was a test anyways, to see if you would get back with me! You failed!" Quinn went for another beer.

…

"Michael!" Rachel sang ,giggling.

"Rachel, are you drunk?" Mike steadied her.

"Pffffft!" she smacked his arm "drunk smunk!"

"Rach, did you drink the punch?….you know, that red juice in the really big bowl?"

"Five or six….dozen." She giggled "you thought I meant five or six! Hahaha"

"Woah,Rach slow down on the drinking!" Mike yelled.

"Your not my Fathers!….or my mother….cause I don't have one of those! HAHA!"

"Sam!,can you go sit her down, if Tina see's her falling on me she'll attack her"

"Suuure. Come on Rach" he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sam!" she smirked, running a finger down his chest.

"um…"

"What color are your boxers?" she giggled.

"Here, sit down….I'll be right back"

"I'll be waiting." She gave him a sexy grin.

"She's gonna kill me" Sam chugged down another beer.

…..

So, thoughts?

R&R! : )


	8. Party pt2 and Natalie?

Okay, so I planned on updating sooner….but school and projects and blah blah blah.

I know the last chapter kinda…well sucked.I was in a rush to get it done,so whatever XD

ALRIGHT, on with the story! =)

Chapter 8:Party and ...Natalie?

Disclaimer: do not own GLEE! :/

….

Santana sat on the couch ,alone ,watching the couples dance around her. She promised herself that she wouldn't fall in love. it's just too difficult. All the love, and the hugging, and changing your profile to 'in a relationship' like really, what the fuck is that? Does that make your relationship that much better?.

But she did. She fell in love. And you'll never guess who.

"Sup' sexy" Puck smirked, wrapping an arm around her neck.

Santana blushed "Uh, hey."

"Wanna make out?"

Yep. You guessed it. Puck.

-thirty minutes later-

"Puck." Santana pulled away from him. "Look, I have to tell you something.."

"Sure, baby" Puck smirked, squinting his eyes to get another look at her. Honesty, he had no fucking clue who she was, she sounded familiar but he was like really fucking drunk.

"I like you, okay? I've liked you for a while." she blurted out. She wasn't drunk, she swears, although she wishes THAT were the reason she was feeling like this. Look what Berry did to her! she used to be in control know she's blushing and having crushes?

He blinked at silence filled the bedroom,the only sound they heard was the music downstairs,vibrating the floor.

…

"Sam. Put. Down. The. Drink!" Mike repeated again, slowly reaching for Sam's beer in the red plastic cup.

"Rachel's laughing with Finn! He broke her heart and she's LAUGHING with him!, what the fuck!" Sam sighed, in frustration.

Mike couldn't believe how many times you had to explain something to a drunk person. Just minutes ago he had a fight with Kurt on how he can't walk threw the wall, just because he didn't want to use the front door. "Just find someone else!, look how quickly you moved on from Quinn!"Mike shrugged.

Sam glared at him "You're a real dick head, you know that?"

"I've been told." Mike laughed "Like-look there's a girl right there. Go talk to her."

"You know, she looks a lot like my o-oh shit." Sam gasped

"Sam? Oh my god! Long time no talk!" A pretty little blond , with a beer in her hand, squealed, her little arms wrapping around his body.

"Natalie." He mumbled, giving her a quick hug, before stepping back a few feet.

"Natalie?" Rachel asked, joining them.

"Oh,um Rachel this is…Natalie, my old girlfriend." Sam could feel his face getting redder by the minute.

"Oh come on, im not that old" Natalie giggled "..Sam, would you like to introduce your 'friend'?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Right. uh, Natalie this is Rachel my….um one of my friends from Glee club."

Natalie nodded "Glee club? Sounds good. Maybe I'll join up!" She smiled at the couple

"Wait, your-you go to McKinley high?" Rachel asked, nervously.

"Oh, yea! Just transferred!" Natalie smiled "This will be awesome, Sam we totally have to catch up!" she glanced at Rachel "We could all hang out together. I start on Monday."

Rachel looked at Sam. If she wasn't so drunk, and if she could see clearly, she would have left the party by now.

…

Ooooo Santana likes puck! Rachel doesn't like Natalie! (like the usual jealous girls) XD

R&R! like always =)

P.S. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, don't be shy, I might use your ideas =)


	9. The Morning

Sorry, I haven't updated sooner, I hate waiting for someone to update their stories, and im doing it to you! Again, sorry! :S

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Chapter 9: The Morning

….

.Beep.

Puck groaned, throwing the alarm clock on the ground.

"HEY!" a girl screamed "You broke my alarm clock, asshole!"

He squinted his eyes at the small girl. He was in her bedroom.

She started mumbling something as she went through her dresser "Stupid drunks,pass out and find their way to your bed and break your shit!" and then turned to him "Can you get out of my bed? Your grossing me out."

….

Rachel woke up, with a kink in her neck. She must of past out on the floor last night. She didn't remember much. Something about a Natalie? And Santana yapping about Puck? She wasn't sure.

She meets Sam at school, and he hugs her.

"Your head hurts too right?" Sam groaned

"Yea. Hey, does Santana like Puck?" Rachel looked around for her.

"Santana?" he snorts " really?"

"I don't know she was talking about him yesterday but-"

"Sam!" Natalie squeals.

Rachel frowns. Now she rememebers "I should go."

"No, wait!…I'll walk you to class." Sam tells her.

"But, Sam" Natalie frowns "I thought you were showing me around. I'll get lost!"

"It's fine, Sam" Rachel plays it off cool, though she'd rather get puck to throw her into the dumpster, then she'll have something to pout about! "I'll see you at lunch."

Natalie smirks at her, when he's not looking. And that's when Rachel realized, she'll have to take care of this little problem soon.

….

"I woke up in some random girls bedroom ,this morning." Puck laughed "and then I broke her alarm clock."

"Did you sleep with her at least?" Mike laughed.

Santana glared at them "You guys are sick."

Puck gave her a weird look "Whoa, why so pissy?"

"holy shit,dude, who's the new girl?" Mike's eyes followed the girl, until she seated herself beside Sam

"That's Natalie. She's Sam's tranfered here." Some football player told them.

Puck smirked, tipping his chair back to get a better look at her ass "ow!"

"She doesn't want you" Santana yell "Okay? Maybe you should stop being such a dick ,and sleep with every girl you see!"

"Says you!"

"I only want one guy, Puck! Can't you see that? " Santana huffed, grabbing her bag. She was ditching class, if she saw him starring at another girls ass, she was gonna flip out.

….

Maybe Rachel was gonna skip lunch today. And this has nothing to do with Natalie eating with them, and Natalie pouting and calling herself fat, just so Sam will say "your not fat, you have a perfect body figure" yea, she's going to skip lunch, before she throws up on her perfect body figure!

"Rachel!" Santana sat beside her and whispered "we need to do something about this girl."

…

Bad? I know. I tried.

R&R! : )


	10. Planning and Unexpected kissing

**WRITERS BLOCK! Blah, I hate that. :/**

**Sorry, with school and everything, I've had no time to write, and writers block doesn't help the situation.**

**Chapter 10: Planning and unexpected kissing.**

**I do not own GLEE.**

…

Santana smirked, making her way down the school hallways.

"Natalie." Santana slammed Natalie's locker closed.

Natalie shot her a look "What the hell is your problem?" she asked, reopening her locker.

"Sam said, he wants to see you, in the janitors closet, near the backdoors, at lunch."

Natalie smirked "he said that?"

"Hey ,I'm just a messenger."

"I knew he'd come running back." Natalie laughed, thanking Santana and walking down the hall.

Santana pulled out her phone.

**To: Rachel**

**From: Santana**

**_It's done._**

**…**

Rachel walked up to Santana after second period "Why did you text me 'it's done'?"

Santana's eyes widened "oh,…shit!" she ran her hands across her face.

"what did you do?" Rachel asked. "Santana, tell me right now!"

"I…"

"Hey." Sam smiled at them. Rachel blushed

"Hey Sam."

"what's up?" Sam asked looking at the tension between the two.

"oh…" Rachel glanced at Santana "nothing."

He smiled "Cool, oh hey ,you need a ride home, today?" he asked Rachel.

She blushed "sure." he smiled again, and walked away. "Were not done here Santana!, once your done with whatever your doing, you and I are having a chat!"

Santana smirked "yes, Ma'am!" Rachel gave her a look, before making her way down to the lunchroom.

…

"Sam?" Natalie peeked her head, into the dusty janitors closet.

"Hey." she heard his voice, but she couldn't see him. She walked in, and the door slammed behind her.

"What the hell? Hey!" she banged on the wooden door.

Santana laughed on the other side of the door.

"SANTANA! YOU BITCH!"

"You seem a little lonely, Nat. Too bad Sam wasn't here to keep you company. Ah, the wonders of a tape recorder." Santana laughed again.

Natalie huffed "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" she cried.

There was silence for a few moments before Natalie spoke up "what do you want?"

"I want to make a deal." Santana said in a serious voice.

…

-after school-

"Puck," Sam walked up to him.

"sup' dude." Puck replied, more interested in his cell phone, then the blond boy in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."

Sam shock his head "whatever, man. You seen Natalie around? She was here first period, then she like disappeared."

Puck looked up from his phone "No, man." Puck's phone buzzes,and Sam, snatched it away.

**To: Puck**

**From: Santana**

_**Fuckin' A! I send Rach,the txt sted of u! I'm such a retard. Anyway, I think we got her. Good job,thx.**_

"jesus,fuck,man! Don't steal a guy's phone like that! " Puck snatched it back from him.

"Who do you have?" Sam asked.

"What?"

"The text, it says, I think we have her…."

Puck's eyes widened "Um…no, it's just this girl,I like.." he lied "you know I broke her alarm clock? That girl,yea Santana's my wingman."he laughed nerviously.

Sam nodded "oh….cool,well im gonna take Rachel you see Natalie ,tell her I said bye."

"yep."

…

"Please let me out!" Natalie pleaded.

"take the deal, or stay in there until you die of starvation ." Santana smirked. She may be evil, but she gets what she wants.

"I'm not leaving Lima, so you can lose that idea right now!"

"Fine with me!"

"NO!" Natalie sighed "LET ME OUT! UGH!"

Santana's phone buzzed.

**To:Santana**

**From: Puck.**

**_It's all good. Tell her Sam's takin' Rach home too. haha.i luv ur evilness ;)_**

Santana smiled at the text. The moment ended when Natalie scream "EW EW EW! SPIDER!"

"Oh, there's probably a lot of those in there. Considering the fact that, this closet hasn't been used in ages."

"You're lying! The walls have just been painted. Nice try."

"oh…that's fungus."

"OH,MY GOD! OH,MY GOD, EEEEEW PLEASE LET ME GO! I'LL MAKE THE DEAL I'LL GO,I'LL LEAVE LIMA-JUST PLEEEEEEASE LET ME OUT!" Natalie pleaded.

"Okay…in about 10 minutes."

Natalie sighed." Fine."

…

Sam pulled up in Rachel's drive way, and she smiled "Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem." He smiled at her.

She pushed open the car door. "hey, uh…do you know what happened to Natalie? She just sorta disappeared …" he asked.

She swallowed hard ,and jumped back into the car. she wasn't gonna let Natalie win. This was her guy, now. She leaned over and kissed him.

….

**I don't know about you,but i think it was time for a kiss : )**

**R&R! : )**


	11. She Kissed Him

Previously on A New Start:

"Please let me out!" Natalie pleaded.

"take the deal, or stay in there until you die of starvation ." Santana smirked. She may be evil, but she gets what she wants.

"I'm not leaving Lima, so you can lose that idea right now!"

…

Sam pulled up in Rachel's drive way, and she smiled "Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem." He smiled at her.

She pushed open the car door. "hey, uh…do you know what happened to Natalie? She just sorta disappeared …" he asked.

She swallowed hard ,and jumped back into the car. she wasn't gonna let Natalie win. This was her guy, now. She leaned over and kissed him.

…

Natalie scream "EW EW EW! SPIDER!"

"Oh, there's probably a lot of those in there"

"OH,MY GOD! OH,MY GOD, EEEEEW PLEASE LET ME GO! I'LL MAKE THE DEAL I'LL GO,I'LL LEAVE LIMA-JUST PLEEEEEEASE LET ME OUT!" Natalie pleaded.

"Okay.."

…

**I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter 11: She kissed him**

…

Rachel pulled back from what was an innocent light kiss, to a heavy make-out session in Sam's car, and leaned back against the seat. She bit her bottom lip, and looked over at Sam, who was breathing heavily, hair everywhere. "_wow_." she breathed out.

He looked up at her, with those adorable blue eyes, and laughed lightly "uh-yeah."

She looked out her window, to her house, and sighed. "thanks for the…ride.."

"Anytime." he smiled ,and she blushed.

She opened the car door, for the second time in 15 minutes, and stopped herself again. "oh…um..I have a tiny feeling-not anything for sure- but I'm pretty sure Santana has a little …crush like thing going on for ..Noah. not anything for sure! I mean,im just-"

Sam laughed "I'll talk to him about it. Okay?" she smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

…

"I don't feel this is very appropriate." Natalie frowned, as she shoved a t-shirt into a suitcase. Santana rolled her eyes, as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Just making sure your actually leaving-bitches seem to lie often." Santana smirked, throwing the rest of Natalie's clothes on the bed.

"Oh, you mean like you?"

"I lie, for the good of other people. You lie-for _your_ own good."

"You don't _lie_? _Oh, please_. Just because I spent _all_ my time trying to steal Sam away from…_Rachel_, Doesn't mean I didn't catch you drooling over Puck." Natalie looked at her. "I can't blame you. He is one HOT-"

"Shut your mouth, or I swear I will slap you SO hard, your grandmother will feel it, Blondie." Santana glared at Natalie.

"Someone's a little offensive, yes?" Natalie laughed, and picked up her suitcase. "I'm just saying, Puck is a player. If he has a chance, he'll be under every skirt in his way. He won't settle for a little _slut_ like you."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because he _kissed_ me!"

Santana froze, blank for words. Natalie snickered." Now get out of my house. I have no use here anyways-I'm leaving first thing tomorrow."

…

Puck got up from his spot from his couch, placing a bowl of popcorn from his lap onto the side table beside him, walking up to the front door. He opened it, to a smirking Sam.

"what's with the goofy grin?" Puck held the door out, from the blond boy.

"She _kissed_ me!" Sam's smile widened, as he flopped onto Puck's couch.

Puck frowned "Dude, you stole my spot." Sam looked around.

"…just sit beside me.."

"no." Puck pouted. "I like sitting beside my little table. Now move, princess."

Sam rolled his eyes, scooting over a square, and Puck flopped beside him.

"Good. Now what happened." Puck asked, eyeing the popcorn beside him.

"Well I drove her home, and then I parked right outside her house. um..I asked her something about where Natalie was and she scooted towards me, and kissed me."

Puck nodded and stuffed his face with a hand-full of popcorn, and mumbled something.

Sam looked at him "what?"

"I said, no romantic speech or some shit first? No, like song playing as you kissed, that you'll remember _forever_?"

"yea,well as you can tell, my life isn't a complete fairytail."

Puck sighed "did you at least make-out with her?"

"well, yeah but, that's not the point-"

Puck rolled his eyes, "it's the WHOLE point. It means she's into you, dude."

"This is what I came here for? You to tell me she's into me? Gee _thanks_. That would have took _ages_ for me to figure out." Sam said, sarcastically.

"What, you want advice?" Sam looked at Puck like it was the most obvious thing.

"She kissed you! Why the hell do you need MY advice? Your doin' just fine." Puck filled his mouth with another hand-full of popcorn.

"yeah...Oh-Rachel wanted to know if you were like…into Santana?"

Puck froze, mid-way to another hand full of popcorn. "w-what?"

Sam smirked "she was right."

"No."

"uh, yeah."

"_No_."

"yes."

"No!"

"Yeah, you totally like her."

…

**Okay, so not much Samchel love in this chapter, but I just wanted this Puck/Santana crush over with. I'm not a big fan of them, but their a cute couple in this story, so idk.**

**Aaaanyways! Review! (:**

**Oh-p.s I am SO sorry for not updating in like…FOREVER, but I was kinda iffy about Samchel for a while. Until the Prom ep. That was cute, was is not? (:**


End file.
